


Boof? Boof.

by JMonCheri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Makkachin storytells, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Someone help this dog, boof, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMonCheri/pseuds/JMonCheri
Summary: Makkachin tells us on how Viktuuri sexy times go down.WARNING: EXTREMELY explicit. Don't read unless you want to nut your intestines out.





	Boof? Boof.

Bark bark bark bark bark bark. Woof woof bark bark bark. Boof boof bark? Bark bark bark bark. Woof woof woof woof, bark bark bark.

 

Bark bark bark bark. Bark _bark_. Nyork nyrok boof boof **boof boof**. Woof woof nyork nyork boof woof. Woor woof bork bork bork! BORK BORK WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF. Boof boof boof nyork ‘woof’ nyork. Nyork nyork? Boof boof woof nyork. Nyork nyork bork bork bark. BARK! Woof woof, Nyork Nyork Nyork.

 

Bark bark bark bark bark bark bof boof. Woof woof bark bark bark. Boof boof nyork nyork nyork. Bark BARK BARK BARK. WOOF WOOF. Bark bark bark bark. Woof woof woof woof, bark bark bark. Boof boof woof nyork. Nyork nyork bork bork bark. BARK! Woof woof, Nyork Nyork Nyork.

 

Boof boof? **Bork bork**. WOOF?!

 

Woof woof bork bork. Bork _bork_. Bork bork bork. Woof bark bark. Woof woof bork bark nyork.

 

Bark bark, woof:

 

  1. Bork bork. Woof bark? Niyork.
  2. Boof boof, nyork. Bork.
  3. BORK BORK BORK BORK. BOOF. NYORK NYORK.
  4. NYORK NYORK.



 

BORK BORK. Bark bark bark bark? Woof. _Woof_ , bark bark boof.

 

“Bark bark, boof _woof?_??” Bark bark bark boof woof woof bork nyork. Nyork nyork. Bark bark bark book boof boof boof.

 

Woof woof.Nyork? NYORK? NYORK?!?!?!?!?!?!

Nyork nyork. Boof boof, bark bark woof. Bork bork, woof **bork**. WOOF WOOF, bork bork bark boof. Nyork? Nyork boof nyork boof.

 

Woof woof woof woof, bark bark bark. Boof boof woof nyork. Nyork nyork bork bork bark. BARK BARK BARK BARK! Woof woof, Nyork Nyork Nyork. Woof woof nyork nyork boof woof. **Woof woof bork bork bork! BORK BORK WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF**. Boof boof boof nyork ‘woof’ nyork. Nyork nyork? Boof boof woof nyork. Nyork nyork bork bork bark. BARK! Woof woof, Nyork Nyork Nyork.

 

_Boof, **boof.**_

****

Nyork nyork.

 

Boof boof bark bark bark bork. Bork bork? _Bork_. Bork bark woof woof woof. Boof boof bork bork bark. Nyork Nyork woof boof nyork bork bark.

 

Bark bark bark. Bark bork? Nyork woof nyork.

 

Boof boof boof nyork ‘woof’ nyork. Nyork nyork? **Boof boof woof nyork**. Nyork nyork bork bork bark. BARK! Woof woof, nyork nyork nyork.

 

Nyork? Woof? Bork?

 

Boof.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [bork bork boof boof nyork](https://jmoncheri.tumblr.com)


End file.
